


Lubricious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [920]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Raffish. Kort takes the first big step in bringing Tony's libido back to normal.





	Lubricious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/pseuds/Jaredsgirl) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/07/2001 for the word [lubricious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/07/lubricious).
> 
> lubricious  
> Lustful; lewd.  
> Stimulating or appealing to sexual desire or imagination.  
> Having a slippery or smooth quality.
> 
> This was requested by Jaredsgirl who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I took the prompt to mean that she wanted a continuation of Raffish. I hope she likes it. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Would you consider please continuing where you left off with Tony and Trent
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> I still struggle writing good smut, so I hope that this is decent. I don't feel like it's that hot, but it's hard for me to tell when it's my own work. So *shrugs* Apologies that it took me so long to fulfill it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Lubricious

Tony laid boneless in front of Kort. None of Tony's muscles would cooperate at this moment. Each of them had been worked to the bone until they could no longer hold any tension. 

Normally a massage would end there, but the massage had only been a means to the end in Kort's mind. He wasn't just after sex. He wanted a relationship with someone who would understand the pressures of his job.

Kort had been living off anonymous hookups for too long in his mind. He hoped to change that today. He knew Tony wouldn't recover his normal sexual appetite if Kort was not able to bring out his erection now.

Kort stripped DiNozzo's clothes off, reveling in the reveal of the lubricious sight that was DiNozzo's body. Tony didn't have an erection, yet, but that was alright. Kort would fix that.

Rolling Tony over, so that he was face up, Kort reached down and tweaked Tony's nipples. Tony groaned, arching into the touch. No response from Tony’s penis, yet, though.

Kort slid his whole clothed body up Tony's, running against not only his cock, but also his nipples and other sensitive spots on his body. Having just finished giving DiNozzo a massage, Kort had a pretty good idea where all his erogenous spots were. The choice to stay clothed was purposeful as this was still all about Tony.

Kort felt Tony’s cock twitch slightly as he slid past it. That was a good sign. Still if Kort paid too much attention to Tony’s cock, it would undo all Kort's hard work and end this before it even started.

So instead of focusing more in that region, Kort settled on top of Tony’s body and went to work starting at his neck and working his way down. Licking and sucking, Kort let his possessive nature take hold marking up Tony’s neck and any other part of his body that he wanted to. Kort wanted Tony to remember this even if no orgasm occurred. 

However, Kort was going to do his best to make sure the night ended in la petite mort for both of them. Before long, Tony’s upper body was completely covered in marks. Kort smiled proudly as he looked down at them. He couldn’t help the hardening of his own cock as he stared at his marks. He wanted no doubt that Tony was his. 

He rubbed his clothed body against Tony’s naked one, appreciating the loud moans Tony made as his clothes rubbed against the tender marks that Kort had worked into Tony’s body. The lethargy from the massage had finally worn off some number of minutes ago, but instead of taking immediate advantage, Tony had been content to let Kort have his way.

He’d felt his cock hardening a little. It still wasn’t fully erect, but it was a lot closer than it had been in a long time, so he knew Kort’s method was working. Still, Tony had never been one to just sit back and take it. Spotting a good opening, Tony moved.

Taking advantage of Kort’s positioning, Tony started undoing the buttons on Kort’s shirt and pulled it off of him. Kort smirked down at Tony, helping Tony by pulling his arms out, so that it was easier to get his shirt off. “I wondered when you would join in, Tony.” Kort’s eyes gleamed with pleasure.

“Can’t let you have all the fun.” Tony agreed, rolling Kort underneath of him and attacking Kort’s pants to undo the button and slide them down Kort's hips.

Kort wrapped his hands around Tony’s back and slid them down to grasp Tony’s smooth ass, squeezing first one ass cheek and then the other. Tony gasped, his body automatically trying to move away from the hands which only succeeded in rubbing their cocks together. Tony moaned loudly and his cock jerked a little more to attention.

Kort took advantage of Tony’s distraction to roll him back under Kort. The war for dominance really took off at that point. Each of them exploiting the other’s weaknesses as best as they could and fighting to be on top. 

Each rub of skin on skin contact resulted in joint moans and their cocks hardening even more. Kort reached a hand down to grasp Tony’s cock, spreading Tony’s precum around as he pumped Tony’s cock a couple of times to distract Tony as Kort rolled them so that he was on top again.

Tony gasped out, “That’s cheating.”

Kort just smirked down at DiNozzo not removing his hand from Tony’s cock. “If you’re surprised, you don’t know me very well.” 

Kort pressed his advantage, jerking Tony’s cock a couple more times as his mouth found Tony’s nipples and sucked them as hard as he could. Tony jerked, his whole upper body yanking upwards in response to the friction on his cock and the suction on his nipples. 

“I’m not surprised.” Tony grunted out, trying to figure out how he could turn this back to his advantage as his brain struggled to handle all the incoming impulses. Reaching up, Tony grabbed Kort’s nipples twisting them hard.

Kort groaned, his cock hardening further as his masochistic streak was triggered. He pressed down on Tony’s body grabbing Tony’s hands and holding them over his head to prevent Tony from taking advantage of his weak spot. If he came before Tony, who knows how the night would end.

Tony, never one to show that he’s at a disadvantage, smirked up at Kort. “I always knew you were a masochist.”

Kort growled and dived down to plunder Tony’s mouth and wipe that smart ass smirk off of Tony's face. Tony took advantage of Kort’s focus on Tony’s hands and mouth to thrust his hips up, rubbing their erections together. Tony had to admit he’d missed the feel of his own erection. 

When he’d started having issues with anonymous sex and getting it up, he’d also had issues with masturbation as well. Even the morning wood that had happened pretty close to daily before, became practically non-existent. It had been months since he’d felt his own erection. 

He reveled in the feel of his erection again. He rubbed it against Kort’s cock not trying to reach orgasm, just enjoying the feel of his erection again. The sensation of skin rubbing against his cock. The feeling of another cock against his dick. 

Kort continued to plunder Tony’s mouth though it had settled into a more mutual sharing of mouths instead of the initial rough plundering. They moved against each other with their bodies. Kort still held Tony’s hands above his head, but it didn’t stop Tony from returning every thrust Kort made against his chest and cock with one of his own. 

It didn’t stop Tony from wrapping his legs around Kort to force them into a more mutually beneficial position. It didn’t stop Tony from encouraging Kort to get on with the program and pay more attention to Tony’s cock. Kort finally drew back from Tony’s mouth with a sigh.

Kissing Tony was pure pleasure, but it was clear Tony was too impatient and truthfully Kort was getting close too. Kort changed his hand hold, so that he held both of Tony’s hands with just one of his hands and used his other hand to squeeze just enough lube onto their dicks to make them slide smoothly against each other. 

Kort fisted his hand around both cocks and pumped them. Settling into a smooth rhythm that nevertheless excited them both, Kort returned to kissing Tony. Tony gasped into his mouth whenever their cocks rubbed together. 

Turned on and relaxed in the arms of someone who cared, Tony completely fell into the sensations. Trusting Kort to take care of him, the fight dropped out of Tony and he no longer tried to free his hands. Reveling in the feeling of Kort’s body rubbing against his, Tony thrust his cock into Kort’s hand. 

Tony felt his cock slide against Kort’s cock and the tight sensation of Kort working his hand up and down both of their members. Tony moaned aloud. Kort could feel himself getting close and he dropped Tony’s hands, not that Tony noticed, as he moved his other hand, so that he could pull Tony closer. 

Really getting into it, Kort jerked both of their cocks faster and faster. He wasn’t just jerking their cocks with his hands he was using his whole body to bring them closer together. Tony returned Kort’s energy with his own as he also moved his body into it. 

They were soon moaning and groaning as they rubbed against each other and Kort jerked them off. The strokes were harder and faster and Kort finally added a little twist at the end that sent Tony over the edge screaming Kort’s name as he came all over both of them. 

Kort settled on top of Tony as Tony came down from his orgasm and continued to jerk his cock against Tony’s leg until Kort too went over the edge and joined Tony in coming all over both of them. Tony smiled softly at Kort. He’d never imagined Trent would let down his walls enough to be even slightly vulnerable around him. 

This whole experience left him reeling. He could tell he would have more issues to work through before his libido would be back to normal, but at the same time he’d had a lot more revelations in this one experience than he’d ever thought possible. Maybe, just maybe, Kort would end up being the one for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For those not aware, I did get a job in June but I wasn't happy there. My old job(the one that laid me off) was hiring again and they wanted me back, so I went back to them. I've now started my old job again. I expect to post daily again at least until 10/25/2017 and hopefully longer than that, but we shall see how it goes. I hope everyone still enjoys reading my random drabbles and longer stories.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
